The present invention relates to apparatus for piercing a container and more particularly to a container piercing apparatus which provides means for draining fluid released from the pierced container.
Currently, pressurized containers, such as aerosol type dispensers are being used with a variety of products, the primary purpose being to dispense the contained product in metered amounts. A problem has arisen regarding the disposal of the unused or partially used aerosol cans. The cans present a safety hazard with respect to methods of disposing of them without first relieving the pressure contained inside of the can. Heating or crushing pressurized containers can result in explosion and is considered dangerous. Hence, a real need in the art has developed with regard to draining the contained pressurized fluid prior to any subsequent disposal.
Numerous prior art devices exist which attempt to release pressurized fluid from containers such as aerosol cans. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,976 to Sidelinker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,578 to Patton and U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,735 to Odasso all disclose puncturing apparatus which pierces the container at or near an elevated portion of the container allowing the pressurized gas to be released out of this elevated opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,863 to Smith discloses a strap-on clamp which when locked, urges the can against a stationary piercing member puncturing the lower portion of the can and draining fluid therebelow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,519 to Mengel discloses an inwardly tapering spring-biased cup member provided with an opening for admitting a piercing member. The cup and the piercing member are supported for movement relative to one another so that a can positioned on the cup is urged against the stationary piercing member causing a puncture in the can followed by fluid drainage through the piercing member. If it is desired to collect the contents from the pierced containers, it becomes apparent that total drainage is not possible with the prior art devices. Drainage from a puncture near the top of the can will vent the majority of the contained fluid, however the last portions of the fluid to exit the can are often under too low a pressure to adequately flow through the drainage tube. The above mentioned prior art devices which puncture a lower portion of the can do increase the efficiency of the drainage, but do not maximize drainage because of the particular cut made into the can. The piercing member forms a drainage conduit only when positioned inside the can. When the piercing member is withdrawn, no further drainage is possible.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a container piercing apparatus of the drainage type, which provides improved drainage when the piercing member is withdrawn from the can.